


Submerge

by Moohgi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Trolls, Bassicaly they're all depressed, Bipolar Disorder, Captain!eridan, F/M, M/M, No SGrub Session, No but littrally the slowest of fucking burns, Pirate AU, Slave!sollux, Slavery, Slow Burn, fefs just there cos she was dragged along, kanaya cant keep her nose out of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moohgi/pseuds/Moohgi
Summary: Eridan wants to prove himself as a captain, but the new problematic slave he brought seems to be getting far too close to his moirail.As Feferi grows further away from him his days are filling up with fist fights against a troll with the biggest overbite ever.And why is his ancestor acting so suspiciously?





	Submerge

The dock is always full saturday mornings when fishertrolls bring in the haul after the rest day. The harbour herself docks a range of ships and vessels, mostly pitiful fishing boats but sometimes a seagrift will dock their towering, decorative ships. Crewmen flood the port’s pubs, brothels and inns, they bring too much business some days and young trolls are kicked out on the streets. Fights commonly break out between rivaling pirate crews. 

Before seeing the market you can smell it:  
the salt of fresh fish, found in the north of the market where it's of a higher class; turmeric, paprika, cumin, sugar and other such spices brought in with the merchants. Throngs of fishertrolls, merchants and crowds of slave traders wrought the air. 

Beyond the market there is the auctioning square. Where helmsmen are lined up on the left and slaves on the right and a clear line in the middle were potential owners could walk up and down to browse. The helmsman's thin, sickly bodies chained around a post protruding from the ground and wrists roped to the floor, as well as a blindfold constricting their vision and psionics. They’re always unnaturally tall for their yellow blood caste, it's symptom that ends the disguise of so many young trolls and condemns them to a life of captivity. Their faces were varied; some silently weeping, some plotting their handler’s death, some shouting threats at passers bys or begging for their lives.  
The slaves on the other hand, are ten fold in numbers and are muscular from hard labour on the ships. Their blood ranged from the rustiest of reds to almost green. Many were silent, not daring to disobey their owners. Their handlers stood on platforms bartering their lives in loud voices. 

This is where soon-to-be captain Eridan Ampora prowled. His rich purple cape billowed behind him. He wore a captain’s jacket covered in gold crest and spotless boots. Linked in his arm was Feferi Piexes who stood a whole two feet above him. She wore a simple green and blue skirt that flowed like water and a gold gleaming crown. The crowd parted as they walked by; honored by the presence of the highest of high bloods.

Eridan was searching for a helmsman. Recently he had inherited a huge ship from his late-ancestor. He and Feferi would pass by many slaves in various form. Feferi would sometimes mutter, “Poor thing…” or “This is unbearable.” but Eridan kept her on a tight leash. 

As wrigglers they had played by the ocean, as young trolls Eridan helped Feferi feed her monstrous lusus. After the murder of Feferi’s lusus they had entered a moirallegiance. They were upheld by society as the perfect moirails, the media, seem to follow the two everywhere. Feferi was sure she would find a disturbingly accurate tabloid report on this very trip to the market on the shelves the very next day.

Eridan scoffed at yet another helmsman overdosed on mind honey (to keep them quiet). They had seen nearly all of them, only two left. One had a crazy mess of hair that covered his eyes and was smiling madly. Eridan dragged him up by the ear but he only laughed. He threw him down. The blue blood behind him stammered an apology.  
“Come on there's one left, it's fine..” Feferi whispered as Eridan huffed.  
The last one was the tallest and the quietest. He was absolutely silent, Eridan could barely see his chest rising. His head was hung making his choppy fringe shadow his face. A strange kind of electricity drew in Eridan, it made him uneasy and tense. His brows were drawn. Feferi was wearing a similar look. 

Eridan made a little coughing noise but even that would not arouse the quiet helmsman. Although it did alert this peculiar one’s handler, who rushed over.  
“Excellent choice my high bloods!” She said in a high whiney voice. “Got both of ‘em in the same village. That one was trouble,” she pointed to the boy adjacent to, who giggled again. “Won't stay still. This one though hasn't said a word, not one! This one is the perfect slave and is in ideal condition for immediate labour. I hope he pleases you, highbloods!”  
Eridan grasped the helmsman's chin tilting it towards him. They boy, or young troll when looking closer, was about twelve sweeps and had the most ugly overbite Eridan had ever seen. His giant canines overlapped his incisors creating a jagged mess, and Eridan felt himself heaving just having looked at him. Moving on Eridan lifted the edges of the blindfold, heterochromia eyes stared blankly at him. Eridan had always found the pupiless eyes unnerving. He brought the blindfold back down. 

“WWe’ll take him”  
“Excellent choice high blood! Where must I transport him too?”  
“The harbour’s largest port at dusk tomorroww. I’ll be there” Eridan instructed.  
The handler replied with too much enthusiasm, she was starting to get on Eridan's nerves.  
He grasped her wrist, muttered to Feferi to get a move on. She looked back and whispered a goodbye as she was dragged away. His head whipped to the side. His lips formed no and he struggled against bindings. No he said a little louder, the air started to crackle. “NO!” He shouted. “ YOU CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM!” His neighbour cackled as loudly. The blue swung a bat at his side. “NO!’ Again and again he said it. Feferi’s mouth dropped, her slave shrieking, the other laughing manically and the blue beating him again. 

___________________

 

Not long after, they found themselves seated in a small pub that overlooked the mess that was the town’s center. The pub itself was remarkably clean the ceiling was decorated in a intricate floral pattern. Eridan found himself gazing at it marveling at the craftmanship. He didn't see the waiter until feferi hissed at him. He mumbled for a water and the waiter dashed away. They sat in silence whilst he was being captured by a purple orchid. It was a beautiful thing, light delicate veins tracing the lips of the petals. He could smell the small fragrance, sweet and sharp and quite. 

Out of the corner of his eye Feferi was sending daggers at him. He took a gulp of water and stared back. Her big eyes were obscured by pink rimmed goggles. The goggles were filled seawater - the water sloshed around and made them look like fish eyes. Her golden crown that had her sign encrusted in pearl and shone brighter than the sun. Her thick hair was stiff with sea salt but soft and acres long.  
She licked her lips.  
Eridan blushed. 

“Wwhat is it, Fef?” Said Eridan in a tenuous tone  
She sighed, turning her attention to the cocktail by her hand. She stirred the drink with a pierced cherry, picked it up and touched her black lips to it. Then tore it with razor teeth.  
“How could you! You know i hate the slave market.”  
“Wwell fuck, Fef, we needed a helmsman. You know that!”  
“Why does he have to be our slave!” Her glass clattered loudly. She then muttered. “Can't we, like, employ him or --”  
“You knoww wwhy, he’ll run awway!” Eridan lifted himself from his seat. Heads turned towards them. Everyone was silent, Eridan was embarrassed.  
He sat back down, his anger flattened. 

Feferi sighed, (she found herself developing a habit)  
They left without paying the check

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Never really written fan fics please tell me your secretes.  
> I'm planing to make this really long and I'll upload it all at once when im done, just want to see if this becomes popualr.  
> erisol is endgame do not fret.


End file.
